Kyumin Another Love Story
by Kaniiiii
Summary: Sungmin begitu mencintai seorang namja yang membencinya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia terus mencoba mendekati dan membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka hati pada cinta tulus dan polosnya tersebut. namun perjuangannya terasa sia-sia saat Kyuhyun malah menyukai yeoja lain yaitu bukan dirinya. mampukah Sungmin terus bertahan? KYUMIN- GS - New Author - Please RNR. Gamsahamnida
1. Prologue

**Tittle : Kyumin; Another Love Story**

**Prologue**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other Super Junior members  
**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Kani**

**Warning: Genderswitch. probably typos everywhere. ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic T_T  
**

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunnie~ Kyuhyunnie tunggu! tunggu!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan seragam lengkap dan terlihat berlari-lari sambil meneriaki sebuah nama.

seorang namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tersebut hanya berdecih pelan. "apa maunya lagi sih yeoja centil itu" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. tanpa menghiraukan yeoja itu yang terus meneriaki namanya sambil berlari kearahnya, Kyuhyun tetap melajukan sepeda motor sportnya tanpa berbalik.

sementara itu si yeoja yang terus berlari itu tampak berhenti saat melihat motor yang dikendarai Kyuhyun malah makin cepat berlalu dan menghilang dari balik tikungan.

"haahh.. apa dia tidak mendengarku?" ujar sang yeoja seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah tas kotak kecil berwarna pink. "baiklah, akan kuberikan ini nanti kalau sudah sampai disekolah saja" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum menatap benda yang berada ditangannya dan menatap kedepan dimana motor yang dikendarai Kyuhyun tadi sudah menghilang.

Inilah pejuang tangguh kita. mari saya perkenalkan kepada anda semua dengan sosok yeoja yang satu ini. Dia bernama Lee Sungmin. seorang yeoja kelas 3 SMA yang biasa-biasa saja bila terlihat dari luar. padahal kalau kau mau mengenalnya lebih dalam dia adalah pribadi yang luar biasa, hangat, sedikit aneh juga penyayang. atau bisa kita definisikan dengan satu kata; Unik. Mengapa bisa disebut sebagai pejuang tangguh? itu karena dia menyukai seorang namja, satu-satunya namja yang dia sukai semenjak dia berada di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama dengan namja tersebut, tepatnya kelas 1 SMP. menyukai saja bisa disebut tangguh? hey, berbeda bila itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia bukan hanya sekedar menyukai tapi berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai kebahagiaannya itu. dan

itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi seorang Lee Sungmin karena namja yang sedang kita bicarakan disini adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sikap namja itu akan berubah 180 derajat bila berada di dekat Lee Sungmin. dalam hal ini, negatif. yup, dia akan bersikap dingin, acuh, dan malah tidak berperasaan pada yeoja itu. mengapa? entahlah, namja itu sebal dengan sikap Lee Sungmin yang terus-menerus mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tau bahwa yeoja itu menyukainya. jauh sebelum Sungmin mengutarakan perasaannya langsung padanya. Sungmin sudah pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun? sudah, 3 kali dan semua itu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari Kyuhyun; Tidak. meskipun begitu, penolakan itu tidak membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menyerah dan putus asa. apalagi setelah dia tahu bahwa tetangga barunya adalah namja yang dia puja-puja itu-Kyuhyun. sewaktu mereka kelas 1 SMA, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya pindah kerumah tepat disebelah rumah Sungmin waktu mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. bagi Sungmin itu adalah jalan takdir. bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah nasib buruk.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas melewati koridor sekolahnya setelah memarkirkan motor sport miliknya. dia menenteng tas ransel di sisi kanan pundaknya. kadang dia tersenyum atau menyapa setiap siswa yang dikenalnya. hanya yang dikenalnya.

baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu dan yang tadi pagi mengganggunya terdengar kembali.

"Kyuhyunniee... Kyuhyunniee!" itulah teriakan si yeoja.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar tanpa membalikkan badannya. "yaiish!" umpatnya lalu kembali berjalan memasuki kelas menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan para siswa lain yang sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat hal tersebut.

yeoja itu atau, ya bisa kita tau sendiri adalah Lee Sungmin, terus berlari hendak mengejar sang pujaan hati. tapi karena tidak melihat jalan dia pun tersandung dan badannya terjatuh kedepan menimpa sesosok namja tinggi dan bermuka tegas. tas kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya pun terjatuh dan tergelinding membuat hal yang berada didalamnya tumpah ruah diatas lantai kelas Kyuhyun. semua siswa yang melihat kejadian itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

namja yang tadi ditabrak Sungmin itu membalikkan badannya. Sungmin merasa gugup, detak jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menatap mata itu. ini bukan karena dia jatuh cinta lagi, tapi karena ketakutan telah menabrak seorang seonsaengnim yang terkenal killer disekolah mereka itu.

"a..am-ampun seonsaengnim. mianhamnida saya tidak sengaja" ujar Sungmin seraya membungkukan badan takut bercampur malu karena kejadian itu disaksikan oleh banyak siswa.

"cepat bersihkan bekal makananmu itu dan keluar dari kelas ini" ucap sang seonsaengnim tegas. Sungmin yang sudah menciut nyalinya itupun hanya bisa mengerjakan semua yang disuruh oleh seonsaengnim sambil menunduk. dia mengangkat muka sedikit untuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi yang didapatinya adalah Kyuhyun sedang menatap kearahnya, terbahak-bahak. sepintas Sungmin terdiam melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun saat tertawa. jarang sekali Sungmin melihat yang seperti itu bila Kyuhyun sedang bersamanya. 'ahh Kau begitu indah Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau menyadarinya?' begitulah batin seorang Lee Sungmin. namun seketika dia tersadar akan pemikiran bodohnya barusan. Lee Sungmin sadarlah kau bahwa dia sedang menatapmu sebagai lelucon. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. bodoh karena terlalu memikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bodoh karena terlalu mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. bodoh karena tidak bisa berhenti dari ini semua. betapun beratnya dia mencoba. ah salah. dia tidak pernah bisa mencobanya. karena dia yakin, suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

～ To Be Continue ～

Halo halo halo~! aku author baru n_n yang baca fanfic aku boleh minta review nyaaa? hehehehe~ Gomawoyo *bow*


	2. Chapter I

**Tittle : Kyumin; Another Love Story**

**Chapter I**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other Super Junior members**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Kani**

**Warning: Genderswitch. probably typos everywhere. ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic T_T**

"Kyu sedang apa kau dikamar sana? coba turun dulu sebentar!" teriak seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah umma satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang dan memangku sang laptop tercinta hanya diam tidak membalas. matanya tidak bisa lepas dari layar LED yang menampilkan peperangan antar 2 musuh yang sangat sengit. Kyuhyun memang sangat tahan untuk seharian berada didalam kamar hanya bermain game untuk menghabiskan waktu libur satu hari ini.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang. aku sudah bersusah-payah sejauh ini jadi sebaiknya kau mati! mati! mati!" kutuk kyuhyun sendiri sambil tangannya aktif menghujam sadis tombol di keyboardnya tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa kau mendengarkan umma?" suara seorang Cho Heechul-umma Kyuhyun terdengar 2 kali lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. terdengar biasa tapi mengandung nada yang mengancam di telinga Kyuhyun.

dan sebagai anak yang berbakti dan yang pasti, takut akan umma nya tersebut Kyuhyun mem-pause game yang telah ia mainkan selama tiga setengah jam itu dengan berat hati.

"iya umma aku dengar." sahut kyuhyun. Ia menaruh laptop nya itu di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melakukan sedikit perenggangan karena badannya yang terasa pegal dan sedikit keram akibat bermain game terlalu lama. setelah dirasa cukup Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ke sumber suara yang diyakininya sedang berada di ruang tamu atau di ruang makan.

"kau lama sekali. apa saja yang kau lakukan didalam kamar selama itu? umma yakin kau hanya bermain game-game membosankanmu itu terus." kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah turun itu menoleh kearah ruang makan tempat sang umma sedang menggerutu. disana umma nya tidak sedang sendiri. dia bersama seorang teman karibnya yang juga merupakan tetangga sebelah mereka. Kyuhyun mengenali sosok itu. sosok itu ialah Leeteuk ahjumma. umma seorang Lee Sungmin.

kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat pandangan matanya tidak menangkap 'orang lain' lagi disitu. yang tentu saja yang dimaksudnya adalah Lee Sungmin.

Ia mengendus wangi yang memanjakan hidungnya. dan matanya berbinar dikala melihat sang umma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari microwave. cupcakes. Kyuhyun langsung mendekat ke arah sang umma.

"Annyeonghaseyo Leeteuk ahjumma" Kyuhyun membungkuk seraya tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang duduk dan menghias cupcake nya.

"annyeong Kyuhyun-ah" balas leeteuk ramah sambil tersenyum.

PLAK

"umma appooo.." ringis Kyuhyun manja karena tangannya yang baru saja kena hajar oleh sang umma karena mencoba mengambil cupcake yang baru saja ditaruh diatas meja.

"andwae! ini umma buat khusus untuk Cho Hangeng appa mu tersayang" ujar Heechul tersenyum ke arah kue buatannya itu.

"lalu mana untuk Cho Kyuhyun anakmu yang tersayang ini?" rengek Kyuhyun.

"TARAAAA.. ini untuk Cho Kyuhyun. spesial buatan lee Sungmin!" tiba-tiba munculah seorang yeoja imut menggunakan apron dengan kedua pipi yang tercoreng tepung keluar dari dapur membawa sebuah tray yang diatas nya sudah ada cupcakes dengan krim berwarna biru muda dan pink. tidak lupa dengan taburan choco chips yang membuatnya indah.

_'aish! ternyata ada dia!'_ batin kyuhyun. dia mendengus sebal. ah dia sejenak lupa kalau disana juga ada sang umma dan Leeteuk ahjumma. dia merasa akan sangat tidak gentle bila dia memperlakukan sungmin semena-mena didepan mereka.

"aigooo.. Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin benar-benar niat untuk membuatkanmu cupcakes. lihat ini wajah cantiknya sampai penuh tepung demi kau" ucap Heechul sambil mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan tissue basah.

"tapi memang Sungmin sering membuatkan kue dan bekal untukmu khan kyu? kau memakannya khan?" pertanyaan dari Leeteuk ahjumma membuat Kyuhyun kaku dan menelan air liurnya berat. dia memandang kearah Sungmin sekilas. dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

yeoja itu tersenyum kecil "tentu saja. Kyuhyun selalu memakannya kok umma." kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung membuang mukanya.

"nah baiklah, lebih baik kau cicipi dulu cupcakes spesial buatan sungmin ini Kyu." Heechul menggandeng namja 18 tahun itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dan menyodorkan cupcakes itu didepannya.

Sungmin langsung mengambil tempat disebelah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karena Sungmin yang terlalu dekat dengannya. dia menggeser sedikit badannya menjauh. Ia kemudian menoleh pada cupcakes itu dan perlahan mengambil se-sendok kecil kue buatan Lee Sungmin itu dan membawanya ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengunyah perlahan seraya berdoa semoga kue ini tidak mengandung racun atau ramuan cinta aneh yang mungkin saja Sungmin taruh didalamnya. oke kali ini Kyuhyun sudah berlebihan. kelembutuan moccha kue itu juga krim yang manis masuk kedalam tenggorokkan Kyuhyun.

"enak" desisnya tanpa sadar. dan tanpa sadar pula tangannya kembali mengambil satu sendok besar cupcakes itu.

"woahh!" teriak tiga orang yang berada disana serempak.

"aku berhasil!" pekik Sungmin bahagia. Kyuhyun terkaget dengan pekikan sungmin baru saja. _'apa aku baru saja memujinya? dan kenapa aku memakan lagi kue aneh ini. wah sepertinya memang ditaruh ramuan adiktif agar aku mau mencobanya lagi. lebih baik kuhentikkan.'_ hati Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri.

"chukhahae Sungmin-ah. kau berhasil!" Heechul memberi selamat dan memeluk sungmin. Kyuhyun berdecih sebal melihat adegan tersebut. "ah... aku lupa. minggu lalu aku membeli 2 buah tiket pertunjukkan opera. pertunjukkannya hari ini. tapi hankyung sepertinya tidak bisa pulang cepat. bagaimana kalau itu untuk kalian saja sekalian jalan-jalan? eottae Kyuhyun-ah? ajaklah Sungmin jalan-jalan." lanjut Heechul lagi.

baiklah, sudah bagus Kyuhyun mau berperilaku baik dan sopan didepan Sungmin. dia bahkan mau memakan sesuatu yang dibuat oleh sungmin tanpa dimuntahkan kembali. dan ini apalagi? jalan-jalan berdua? apa setelah itu umma nya mungkin akan memberikan tiket pulang pergi Seoul-Perancis-Seoul untuk bulan madu sekalian? pikiran kyuhyun mulai ngawur plus kacau sekarang.

"tidak apa-apa khan teukie-sshi?" Heechul menoleh kepada Leeteuk yang terlihat oke-oke saja dan mengangguk. "aku sangat tidak apa-apa." ucap Leeteuk.

"iya Kyuuuu.. ayo kita menonton opera" bujuk Sungmin seraya menarik-narik ujung lengan Kyuhyun.

sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya lemah dan menatap tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang disuguhkan didepannya kini. tiga lawan satu memang bukan peperangan yang seimbang. lagi pula perlawanan macam apa yang bisa dia lakukan kini bila salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut adalah ratu pemegang senjata terampuh dan tak terbantahkan Cho Heechul?

karena merasa sudah kalah telak maka Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mendesah berat dan mengangguk pasrah.

_'mati saja aku saat ini'_batin namja pecinta game Starcraft itu.

* * *

"woah ternyata opera ini! aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya. hmm.. Swan Lake. pasti mengenai angsa!" seru Sungmin. yeoja itu sedang sibuk bermonolog ria sambil memandang sebuah tiket dan brosur pemberian dari umma Kyuhyun. akhirnya jadilah mereka-Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- kini sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung besar tempat dimana pementasan opera itu akan berlangsung.

muka Sungmin yang berbinar dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum itu kontras dengan wajah seseorang yang berjalan disebelahnya. Kyuhyun tampak masam dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. setiap penuturan dari Sungmin hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu baginya. menonton pementasan opera itu khan akan lebih seru bila dengan orang yang kau sukai. bukan yang kau benci. itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun. jujur saja Kyuhyun memang punya banyak teman yeoja tapi baru Sungmin lah satu-satunya yeoja dan yang pertama kalinya keluar dengannya seperti ini.

"Hei Sungmin." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Sungmin pun menorehkan wajahnya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat datar dan menghadap kedepan.

"ya Kyu?"

"kau sangat ingin menonton drama ini bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "tentu! sepertinya drama ini bagus dan.."

"kalau begitu menonton saja sendiri." potong Kyuhyun cepat. air muka Sungmin langsung berubah otomatis setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"k-kenapa begitu? tiket ini khan ada dua. lagipula kau sudah setuju mau menontonnya. kalau ahjumma tahu kau tidak menonton..."

"tidak usah jadi tukang mengadu bisa tidak? bukankah katamu kau sangat ingin menonton opera itu? sudah bagus aku mau mengantarmu kesini. kau pasti sudah tahu nomorku khan? kalau sudah selesai cukup sms saja." Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya hendak berjalan pergi ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin menahan ujung jaket Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie.." ucap Sungmin pelan. raut mukanya saat ini sama seperti raut muka yeoja 5 tahun yang sedang dilarang umma nya untuk makan eskrim.

"aish" desis Kyuhyun. Ia paling benci saat Sungmin memanggilnya begitu. Kyuhyunnie? panggilan manja macam apa itu? "apa? sudahlah.. lebih baik aku mencari game cafe terdekat daripada bersamamu."

tubuh Sungmin melemas dan matanya terasa berat. sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat membencinya dan berniat pergi.

"Kyuhyunnie.." panggil Sungmin sekali lagi. kali ini dengan suara yang bergetar. Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran pun berbalik ke arah Sungmin

"APA LAGI LEE SUNGMIN?" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah emosi tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sekarang sedang berada di tempat umum. Sungmin yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak yang ada dihatinya. air yang ada dipelupuk matanya pun keluar sudah menggenangi pipi chubby nya.

"hiks... Kyuhyunnie mengapa begitu? hiks.." dan keluarlah isakan tangis itu dari mulut Sungmin. Kejadian itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menatap pada KyuMin. terutama pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. karena memang mereka kini sedang berada di Main Entrance untuk memasuki aula besar opera yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"namja macam apa itu. membentak yeojachingu nya sendiri dimuka umum. cih!"

"kasian sekali yeoja itu."

"namja itu galak sekali. aku tidak mau kalau anakku sampai punya namjachingu seperti dia!"

sindiran-sindiran dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka itu masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengarnya. dia menggaruk keras kepalanya frustasi meskipun tidak ada rasa gatal sedikitpun.

Dia menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis sesegukan.

"Ya! Sungmin, hentikan tangisanmu itu. apa kau tak lihat semua orang jadi memandang kearah kita?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"hiks.. habis kau pasti hiks.. akan pergi juga khan? hiks.. kenapa? khan ini hanya sekedar menonton hiks.. opera." Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan itu malah menambah banyak daftar pasang mata yang seolah menuduh Kyuhyun.

"jinjja!" desis Kyuhyun pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mengelus kasar wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin lama. Sungmin terus saja menunduk dan terisak.

"hentikan tangisanmu. sedikit lagi opera itu akan dimulai." ucap Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih sesegukan itu pun langsung menghentikan tangisnya saat dilihatnya punggung Kyuhyun makin menjauh dan memasuki pintu teater opera.

"Kyuhyunnie tunggu akuuu..." teriak Sungmin sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. ah ternyata hanya karena hal itu mood mu bisa cepat berubah Lee Sungmin. ternyata hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun lah yang bisa membuat Lee Sungmin menangis dan tersenyum sekaligus.

Selama pertunjukkan belangsung Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menunjukkan kekagumannya pada sang Odette-tokoh utama di pementasan opera itu. Sebentar-sebentar dia akan menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan pada namja itu tentang kekagumannya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sungmin mendapatkan death glare dari Kyuhyun karena telah mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Selama 2 jam 35 menit itu Kyuhyun mencoba tidur meski terus diganggu oleh Sungmin. pada saat ia sedang mau menghibur dirinya bermain game orang-orang yang duduk didekatnya melarangnya karena menurut mereka Kyuhyun justru lebih berisik dari pementasan. salahkan saja mulut Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu pada lawan mainnya itu.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan keluar dari Gedung pementasan menuju ke parkiran untuk pulang ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin mengajukan sebuah permintaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"ayolahh Kyuhyunnie.. aku sudah sangat lapar. aku juga tahu kalau kau pasti juga lapar, tadi aku dengar perutmu berbunyi. kita cari restauran saja yuk! jebal Kyuhyunnie." bujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menguap pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. memang sih dia lapar. tapi lagi-lagi karena alasan seorang 'Lee Sungmin' lah ia jadi malas makan.

"Didekat sini ada restauran yang menjual jajjangmyeon enaaaakkk sekali. ayo kita kesana Kyu!" bujuk Sungmin lagi karena dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukai masakan itu. tapi lagi dan lagi Sungmin hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus sebal pada sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu cuek dan dingin kepadanya. tidak bisa lembut sedikiiiiit saja, sekaliiii saja.

"cepat naik! percuma menunggu seumur hidupmu pun aku tidak akan membukakan pintu itu untukmu." perintah Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang masih belum naik ke atas mobil.

_'kata-katamu selalu mencoba membuatku putus harapan terhadapmu saja Kyu'_ batin Sungmin. dia pun membuka pintu dan duduk dibangku tepat disebelah bangku kemudi Kyuhyun tidak lupa memasang seatbeltnya.

mobil BMW X6 kepunyaan umma Kyuhyun itu langsung melesat keluar dari area parkir dan menuju ke jalan raya.

didalam mobil itu tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Sungmin terlihat sedang sibuk memikirkan cara agar dia bisa sedikit berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun. dan memang tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga lapar.

"Kau boleh tambah porsi semaumu deh Kyu. ayo kita makaaann. aku khan lapar. kau jahat sekali, masa kau tidak kasihan padaku. aku bisa kena penyakit kalau terus kelaparan begini." Sungmin melancarkan aegyo nya sembari memegang perutnya mempertegas keadaan bahwa dia memang lapar. Sungmin kembali mendengus saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. ia terus saja menyetir tanpa memalingkan matanya dari jalan raya.

"aku mohon Kyu. kalau umma atau appa tahu aku belum makan dan malah sakit aku akan dimarahi dan tidak boleh pergi keluar lagi." rengek Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh. dan seperti terkena sambaran petir Kyuhyun pun langsung teringat akan satu hal. orangtua Sungmin. jangankan Sungmin, kemungkinan ia juga akan dimarahi bila membawa anak kesayangan mereka ini pulang dalam keadaan busung lapar.

_'hahh.. sabar Cho Kyuhyun, anggap saja kau lakukan ini semua demi umma mu tercinta dan demi Leeteuk ahjumma.'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. dan setelah itu ia langsung bantir stir dengan cepat dan memutar arah berlawanan dengan arah jalan pulang.

"eh?" Sungmin terkaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun barusan.

"kok kita.."

"tunjukkan dimana letak restauran jajjangmyeon itu." potong Kyuhyun datar.

* * *

"Benar khan? Jajjangmyeonnya enak khan?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang lapar. Sedangkan Sungmin? yeoja yang daritadi mengeluh lapar itu malah belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. dia sedang asyik menatap namja didepannya ini. betapa bersyukurnya dia bisa makan malam berdua diluar bersama dengan namja yang sudah lama dia sukai. bisa nonton dan makan malam bersama hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak khayalannya dari dulu, sekarang bisa menjadi nyata. meskipun perasaan sang namja masih tidak berubah secuilpun padanya tapi Sungmin tetap bersyukur.

"diam dan makan saja makananmu lalu setelah ini kita pulang." ujar Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh. Sungmin malah makin tersenyum melihatnya.

_'apa begini cara Kyuhyun makan setiap hari? atau karena ia sedang lapar saja? ah ia lucu sekali. padahal yang didalam mulutnya belum habis sudah ditambah lagi. pipinya menggembung lucu dan fokusnya hanya pada makanan. bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau saus jajjangmyeon itu sudah mengotori sudut-sudut bibirnya. lucu sekali.'_ batin Sungmin.

"pasti kau tidak lapar khan? hanya mengancamku makan malam berdua denganmu agar kita bisa berdua lebih lama khan? sayang sekali akal licikmu terbaca olehku." gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus makan.

"a-apa? tidak begitu. mengancammu apa? aku tidak pernah mengancammu. tadi jajjangmyeon ini agak panas jadi aku tunggu sebentar. ini aku baru akan makan" balas Sungmin dan mulai memakan rakus jajjangmyeon yang ada dihadapannya karena gugup.

"membawa-bawa nama orangtuamu itu kau bilang bukan mengancam? sudahlah Lee Sungmin aku tahu akal bulusmu."

"YA! aku sama sekali tidak mengancammu. apa yang kukatakan seusai opera tadi memang benar! bisa tidak sih kau sedikit saja tidak berpikiran negatif tentangku? lagipula... memangnya apa salahnya kita lebih lama berdua? memangnya kau tidak bosan selalu dirumah?"

"aku tidak pernah merasa sebosan sekarang. dimana saja asal tidak bersamamu itu yang lebih baik."

"ihh.. kau itu menyeramkan sekali. kau hanya bercanda khan? tega sekali kau." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum miris menjawab pernyataan sarkastik Kyuhyun.

"cha! aku sudah selesai. kau juga sudah selesai khan? ayo kita pulang." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri meskipun Sungmin belum selesai mengunyah jajjangmyeon yang masih banyak dimulutnya.

"tu-tunggu aku Kyu!" Sungmin langsung berdiri dan meminum minumannya cepat lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah dari kasir dan keluar dari restauran itu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"aish namja itu! tidak bisakah dia menunggu yeojachingunya selesai makan dulu." desis sungmin yang mulai berbicara delusional sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. dia berlari-lari kecil mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jalanmu cepat sekali kenapa kau..." Sungmin berhenti berbicara dan berjalan saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang juga menghentikan langkkahnya tiba-tiba. dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungmin mencoba melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, berkulit putih, rambut brunette lurus itu terlihat indah saat diterpa angin, dan juga senyumannya yang sangat menawan saat tersenyum. yeoja itu sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"woah" tanpa sadar Sungmin berdecak kagum melihatnya tanpa berkedip. jujur sebagai yeoja pun Sungmin terkesima melihat makhluk yang cantik nyaris sempurna seperti itu. diliriknya Kyuhyun yang juga menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti dirinya. hanya saja, ada tatapan lain yang Sungmin tangkap dari cara pandang Kyuhyun ke yeoja tersebut. entah apa arti dari cara pandang itu tapi hati Sungmin sedikit sakit melihatnya. sedikit? apa benar hanya sedikit Lee Sungmin?

"eh? Kyuhyun-ah? kau ada disini?" suara yeoja itu membangunkan 2 pasang manusia yang daritadi hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sungmin yang tersadar terlebih dahulu kemudian mengguncang sedikit lengan Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya namja itu masih juga diam mematung.

"D-Donghae?"

_**～ To Be Continue ～**_

Haiii~ Chapter 1 update :)

rencana aslinya sih ya, fanfic ini mau aku buat YAOI. karena aku lebih sering baca YAOI ketimbang GS. tapi entah bisikan setan darimana *lirik Kyuhyun* akhirnya jadi GS deh hehehe. mianhae ya bagi yang ga suka GS juga bagi yang ga suka Donghae aku jadiin cewek disini.

jeongmal jeongmal gomabseumnida untuk yang udah rela memberi review untuk fanfic yang satu ini. aku baca semuanya lho :) dan intinya kalian ada yang mau kyuhyun juga menderita binti sengsara, ada yang mau Kyuhyun jadi lebih kejam(?) dan ada mau dimunculin tokoh namja yang super ganteng(?). aku munculin superman atau batman gimana? kekekeke~ konsep cerita ini sih udah ada di otak aku dari awal sampai akhir. tapi saran kalian boleh juga jadi pertimbangan. kelihatannya fanfic ini lebih banyak silent reader nya ya.. hiks hiks..

**may I ask you to give another review for this chapter?**

**Terima kasih ^^**


	3. Chapter II

**Tittle : Kyumin; Another Love Story**

**Chapter II**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other Super Junior members  
**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Kani**

**Warning: Genderswitch. probably typos everywhere. ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic T_T **

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun Sungmin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sungmin kini sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya seraya memeluk Honey -boneka kelinci pink besar miliknya-

Otaknya terus menerus memutar ulang kejadian yang terjadi seusai dirinya dan Kyuhyun keluar dari restauran beberapa jam yang lalu.

"apakah.. Kyuhyun.. menyukai.. yeoja itu?" sedari tadi hanya pertanyaan ini terus saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. dan masih belum ada jawabannya.

"ah ani ani.. sepertinya tidak." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak pemikiran yang terus bermain di otaknya. sebenarnya, bukan otaknya yang menolak pemikiran itu. melainkan hatinya. bagaimana nasib dirinya ini yang sudah susah payah selama bertahun-tahun mendekati Kyuhyun bila ternyata namja itu menyukai yeoja lain? cantik pula. segalanya yang Sungmin inginkan ada pada yeoja itu. Bagaimana nasib hatinya yang sudah dia korbankan selama ini yang hanya untuk mencintai seorang namja dingin seperti Kyuhyun?

"Dear hatiku yang tangguh, maafkan aku ya. kau pasti juga menginginkan sebuah perasaan hati yang terbalaskan khan? bisakah kau bertahan? bersamaku?"

FLASHBACK

"D-Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya sampai bibirnya sedikit terasa kelu hingga menjadi tergagap saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Ne. ini aku. kau lupa? menyebalkan sekali kau!" yeoja bernama Donghae itu tersenyum lalu memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "a-aniya.. aku tentu tidak lupa. hanya, terkejut bisa melihatmu kembali disini. bukankah kau bilang kau akan tinggal menetap di Mokpo?" tanya Kyuhyun dan membalas senyuman Donghae.

"begitulah memang seharusnya. tapi tiba-tiba Appa menyuruh kami pindah kembali ke Seoul karena tugas kerjanya."

"apa kau tinggal dirumah yang dulu? lalu sekolahmu bagaimana? kau juga pindah sekolah?"

"kalau soal rumah, kami tidak tinggal dirumah dulu itu lagi. kami tinggal di apartemen dekat dari sini. dan soal sekolah, aku tentu pindah. sekarang aku akan bersekolah di Neul Paran high school."

"jeongmal? Donghae-ah, itu sekolahku!"

"jinjja? aigoo kita akan satu sekolah."

Dan mereka pun terus saling bercerita, melupakan sesosok yeoja yang hanya bisa memandang dan mencoba mengerti pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam saat dilihatnya cerita mereka yang sepertinya makin seru saja. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sumringah dan sesekali tertawa. Dia bisa melihat bahwa setiap ekspresi namja itu memang tak ada paksaan atau berpura-pura. tidak seperti saat Kyuhyun sedang bersamanya. tidak bisakah Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sama seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun melihat yeoja itu? bahkan sekalipun Kyuhyun belum pernah tersenyum kepadanya. memikirkan hal itu membuat badan Sungmin melemas. dadanya terasa sakit. perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa dirinya. tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terus bersabar menahannya.

Donghae pun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"mm.. nuguseyo? ah arraseo! kau pasti yeojachingu Kyuhyun khan?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae membuat pipi Sungmin jadi bersemu merah. dia baru saja akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendahuluinya berbicara.

"yeoja ini bukan yeojachinguku. sungguh!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. cara Kyuhyun berbicara sama seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan berselingkuh.  
"dia ini.." Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kepada Sungmin yang juga memandangnya penuh harap. didalam kepala Sungmin sedang menebak-nebak apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan mengenai dirinya.  
"dia ini hanyalah seorang tetanggaku. kami kebetulan bertemu dan dia tersasar. jadi aku baru saja akan mengantarnya pulang." lanjut Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae. seakan ucapannya itu memang benar adanya.

Sungmin kembali tertunduk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. oh, jadi itu arti dirinya bagi Kyuhyun? setidaknya, tidak bisakah dirinya dianggap sebagai teman? walaupun hanya sekedar berbohong?

Donghae memicingkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau ini jahat sekali! memangnya kenapa kalau yeoja manis ini yeojachingu-mu? sudah tidak usah banyak alasan. ayo mengaku saja!"

"Ani! kau jangan memfitnahku seperti itu."

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Ada apa lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" tanya seorang yeoja kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Kedua yeoja ini sedang duduk berdua di sebuah bangku di cafetaria sekolah mereka. yeoja ini tahu sekali bila sahabatnya ini sudah bertingkah aneh apalagi seperti sekarang yang tidak berbicara sama sekali, pasti menyangkut namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. selalu namja itu. Bosan? Jenuh? Bahkan sudah lebih dari itu semua semenjak sahabatnya yang dikenalnya dibangku SMP kelas satu ini menyukai seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan tidak bisa berhenti berbicara tentangnya. yeoja ini menyeruput sedikit strawberry smoothies nya lalu melirik sekilas kepada sang sahabat yang terus duduk melamun layaknya orang yang menanti kematian. well, itulah pemikirannya.

"Sudah benar-benar lelah?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya. Raut muka dan jenis kesedihan semacam ini sudah berulang kali dia lihat. dan dia sangat percaya ini semua hanya bersifat temporari. entah hari ini atau besok mood sahabatnya ini akan kembali pulih.

"mungkin. entahlah wookie." jawab sahabatnya itu pelan. lebih seperti berbisik. nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

"apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Lee Sungmin?" goda Ryeowook. sahabat seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sebenarnya dia mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin memastikan langsung bahwa Sungmin akan benar-benar berhenti dari setiap tindakan anehnya itu. Ryeowook adalah tipe yeoja yang skeptis dengan urusan cinta. Dia anti dengan namja meskipun dia bukanlah seorang lesbian. yeoja ini lebih memilih pendidikan dan karir yang akan dibangunnya kelak. prinsipnya adalah perempuan bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan dari lelaki dan tanpa lelaki dirinya pun masih tetap akan hidup. Sejujurnya Ryeowook tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti akan perasaan yang dialami sahabatnya itu. tapi karena dirinya yang mempunyai pemikiran bebas, dia pun tidak akan menghalangi Sungmin dengan perasaan yang dianggapnya aneh. hanya saja, sebagai seorang sahabat tentu dia juga akan sedih melihat Sungmin yang terus menerus memendam sendirian rasa 'cinta' itu tanpa terbalaskan.

"mungkin... aku akan berhenti." ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada yang lemah.

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"tapi kali ini berbeda Wookie."

"berbeda macam apalagi kali ini?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menoleh ke arah Sungmin. dan dilihatnya sahabatnya itu yang sudah berlinangan air mata. tiba-tiba saja Sungmin langsung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang sahabat itu. dan isakan tangis kecil pun keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas karena sifat Sungmin yang terlalu manja ini. "aish aku tidak tahu sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku harus mengatakan hal ini. YA! Lee Sungmin! namja bukan hanya ada dia saja di Korea Selatan juga di dunia. Lihat dirimu yang menyedihkan ini. Tidak kah kau merasa kasihan pada dirimu eoh? aku terlalu yakin pasti ada diluar sana namja yang mau 'mencintai' mu sepenuh hati seperti yang selalu kau katakan. tidak seperti si Cho Kyuhyun itu."  
Begitulah cara Ryeowook menenangkan sang sahabat. memang kata-katanya terkesan jahat tapi sebenarnya ini karena dia bukanlah tipe yeoja yang pandai merangkai kata-kata manis dan indah terutama bila menyangkut perasaan cinta. Ryeowook sudah terbiasa untuk berbicara to the point dan spontan yang terdengar kasar atau sarkastik. namun Sungmin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. karena Sungmin tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ryeowook menyayanginya.

"Hiks.. Tapi khan namja yang aku cintai hanya dia. hanya dia wookie. hanya Cho Kyuhyun. kenapa harus dia Wookie? hiks.. kenapa hatiku memilih mencintai namja yang seperti itu? hiks.. sakit sekali." Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ryeowook membuat seragamnya sedikit basah karena air mata yang terus keluar dari mata Sungmin.  
Haduh pertanyaan macam ini lagi. Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan soal Fisika tersulit daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut kecerdasan otak kiri memang Ryeowook lah juaranya. tapi untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut hati dan perasaan yang tidak pernah dijumpainya di kurikulum sains dia tidak akan bisa mengerti. _'memangnya aku cenayang? ya mana kutahu'_batin Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ah, Apa hari ini kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Han Seonsaeng? tugas itu dikumpulkan hari ini lho." Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sungmin. memang dia juga tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini agak pemalas untuk urusan tugas sekolah. dan dia yakin seratus persen Sungmin belum membuatnya. daripada memikirkan namja, lebih baik memikirkan pelajaran khan?

Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung berdiri tegak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menghapus kasar airmata yang membasahi pipi chubby nya. Ryeowook yang melihat reaksi Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kuduga."

* * *

Mereka-Sungmin dan Ryeowook- sekarang sudah berada didalam kelas. Sungmin sedang terlihat sibuk menyalin jawaban dari buku sang sahabat. sedangkan Ryeowook sedang duduk tiga bangku didepan Sungmin sambil membaca buku. Dia sedang mencoba memahami sebuah Rumus. dan dia tidak mau diganggu dulu dengan celotehan Sungmin mengenai si namja 'sok tampan' itu.

Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat serius menyalin jawabannya. "yeoja itu benar-benar!" umpatnya pelan. Sebenarnya dia masih tidak rela Sungmin melihat jawabannya. selain karena sebetulnya dia memang pelit, dia juga ingin sahabat tersayangnya ini bisa mengerjakan setiap tugas seorang diri tanpa terus bergantung padanya. mau jadi apa Lee Sungmin kelak kalau begini terus? "inilah akibatnya kalau yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada seorang namja." Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca buku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Hei, Kau sudah tahu belum tentang murid baru pindahan dari Mokpo itu? Woah dia cantik sekali. kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Donghae. sayang sekali dia tidak masuk dikelas kita."

"Ya aku sudah tahu. memang dia sangat cantik. seperti seorang model cover majalah saja. Hei lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau dia sekelas dengan kita? kudengar, dihari pertama saja dia langsung dekat dengan si Cho Kyuhyun. Pin-Up boy di sekolah kita itu. hahh apa yang bisa kita perbuat?"

"Aish iya kau benar. dasar Cho Kyuhyun! lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat mereka memang serasi. aigoo hilang sudah harapanku."

Ryeowook tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang namja yang kebetulan sedang duduk didepannya. 'Murid baru? Cho Kyuhyun? Serasi? apa maksud dari percakapan mereka itu? ah! apa karena itu Sungmin jadi terlihat murung seharian?' Ryeowook mencoba menerka-nerka. tapi hipotesisnya harus diperkuat bukti. sedangkan dia sendiri belum melihat Kyuhyun dan si 'murid baru' yang mereka bicarakan. Ryeowook bukanlah seorang yang suka bergosip. dan dia rasa tidak perlu untuk bertanya kepada dua orang didepannya ini. tapi, ini khan sesuatu yang menyangkut sahabat baiknya. aish.. eotteohke?

"Jeogiyo, aku mendengar kalian membicarakan murid baru. memang disekolah kita ada murid baru?" hilang sudah entah kemana ego nya kini. Ryeowook akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya pada dua orang namja itu.

"Ne. kau belum melihatnya? woah kau harus melihatnya. dia cantik sekali. neomu yeppeo! namanya Lee Donghae. dia pindahan dari Mokpo dan belajar di kelas 3A." jelas salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut cokelat keriting dengan semangat.

"oh begitu." ucap Ryeowook yang sebetulnya kurang tertarik. "lalu, kudengar lagi kalau dia dekat dengan seorang namja. apa benar namja itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"yahh begitulah. menyebalkan memang hidup ini. yeoja yang cantik juga pasti akan mendapatkan namja yang tampan sebagai pasangannya. aigoo kasihan khan diriku ini?"

'cih! siapa yang mau perduli akan hidupmu? kalau bukan karena Sungmin aku tak akan sudi bertanya.' batin Ryeowook. dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok Lee Donghae ini. "apa maksud kalian mereka sudah uhm.. pacaran?"

"tentu saja! ah kau tidak tahu sih. dari hari pertama ini saja, mereka berdua benar-benar dekat. selama jam pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat mereka hanya mengobrol terus berdua didalam kelas. memangnya itu apalagi kalau bukan berpacaran?" kali ini namja yang satu lagi yang menjawab.

"Mengobrol berdua itu belum tentu artinya sudah berpacaran bodoh!" jawab Ryeowook terlalu cepat.

Dan kedua namja itu langsung terkaget mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hei, kau santai saja. kau cemburu rupanya? kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun ya? yaiish.. kau bukan satu-satunya. dan lebih baik, menyerah saja. sainganmu berat." namja itu menepuk bahu Ryeowook dan langsung kabur saat dilihatnya Ryeowook yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk meninju muka dua orang namja itu.

"Semena-mena saja mereka itu! kau harus maklum Kim Ryeowook, volume otak mereka itu kecil. bahkan lebih kecil dari otak udang." maki Ryeowook sendiri. Dia menoleh ke belakang melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk dibangkunya seraya menyalin jawabannya dengan serius. "ternyata itu."

* * *

"Ok class. that is for today! Don't forget to do the task in page 58 and 59 at home. class dismissed! goodbye everyone!" ucap seorang pria berkebangsaan Inggris didepan sebuah kelas.

"Goodbye Mr. Cranford." jawab seisi kelas serempak dan mereka pun dengan riang langsung berhamburan keluar menuju pintu kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Seorang namja mendekat kepada seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedang menaruh buku-bukunya kedalam tas. "mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya namja itu tepat disebelah wajah si yeoja.

Yeoja tersebut tampak sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara itu. "aish Kyu! kau membuatku terkejut!"

Namja ini malah tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi yeoja yang disukainya ini. "hehehe. Mian. ayo kita pulang bersama Hae-chan!"

"eh? kau masih saja memanggilku begitu Kyu." ucap yeoja yang bernama Donghae itu sambil berdiri dan memakai tas ransel berwarna putihnya. mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama.

"Lho.. khan dulu kau yang menyuruhku begitu. dulu kau yang bilang kalau kau lebih suka dipanggil Donghae-chan. Kau masih menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jepang khan? atau sudah berganti? apa yang kau sukai sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Kau ini benar-benar sahabatku. Ya kau benar. aku memang masih sangat menyukai Jepang kok Kyu. belum mau pindah ke lain hati."

"Mengapa tidak pindah saja ke hatiku?"

Donghae melirik malas pada namja disebelahnya itu. "hei! kau mulai lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Donghae. "Aku ini sudah berubah banyak. tapi khusus untukmu aku tidak akan pernah berubah."

"ya ya ya terserah padamu. dasar tukang rayu!" Donghae menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku sedang tidak merayu. itu jujur lho Lee Donghae yang manis."

"Lalalala aku tidak mendengar apapun shalalala falalala."

Kyuhyun makin tertawa dan mengacak sedikit rambut Donghae. mereka pun saling bersenda gurau bersama sambil terus berjalan ke arah tempat Kyuhyun memarkirkan motor sportnya di area parkir sekolah.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan, seorang yeoja sedang mati-matian menahan rasa nyeri dihatinya melihat keakraban kedua pasang manusia itu. Dia belum pernah melihat hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang dia tahu sangat dingin. hanya berbicara seperlunya dan tidak begitu dekat dengan yeoja seperti itu. tapi yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar berbeda. Kyuhyun tampak sangat nyaman dan terus tersenyum dan kadang mengelus atau mengacak rambut yeoja yang berjalan disebelahnya. meski sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi ketakutannya semalam sepertinya sekarang sudah menjadi nyata.

"Sungmin-ah" seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya dan melihat seluruh peristiwa yang dilihat sahabatnya itu menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. Dia adalah Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa melihat dan menyimpulkan dari raut wajah sang sahabat kalau Sungmin sedang patah hati. Ryeowook menggaruk kecil kepalanya bingung bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tidak terlau bersedih karena Sungmin terlihat seperti akan pingsan kapan saja. seperti tidak ada nyawa lagi di tubuh sahabatnya ini.

Hati Sungmin masih berdenyut sakit saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun membonceng Donghae di atas sepeda motor kesayangannya dan berlalu keluar dari sekolah mereka ini. Sungmin ingat dulu sewaktu mereka masih menjadi murid baru di SMA mereka ini, Dia setiap hari meminta-minta bisa naik ke atas sepeda motor Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama atau pada saat pulang kerumah. tapi namja keras kepala itu tidak pernah mengizinkannya. barang sekali pun.

Setahunya dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal jahat kepada Kyuhyun. tapi mengapa Kyuhyun selalu membencinya dan tidak pernah bersikap baik kepadanya? bahkan dianggap sebagai sekedar teman pun sepertinya tidak. Lalu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya kini? nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan yeoja yang berarti baginya. dan itu bukan dirinya.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya pun mulai mengeluarkan semuanya dengan menangis. selalu seperti ini. hanya menangis. mengeluarkan rasa pedih itu melalui air mata. Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin yang mulai terisak sambil menunduk dengan airmata yang terus mengalir pun hanya bisa diam. Dia perlahan mengelus-elus pundak Sungmin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. daripada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya akan membuat Sungmin makin sakit, lebih baik dia putuskan untuk diam saja dan selalu berada disamping sang sahabat. satu hal yang pasti dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun. karena, ya jelas, Dia amat menyayangi sahabatnya.

Sebetulnya dia bingung akan satu hal. yang dilihat Sungmin khan hanya Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu yang saling berjalan sambil tersenyum dan pulang bersama. Sungmin khan bukan sedang melihat mereka saling berciuman. atau sedang mengucapkan janji setia diatas altar. mereka bahkan tidak berpegangan tangan tadi. tapi kenapa sahabatnya ini begitu sakit melihatnya? Cinta itu benar-benar aneh.

_**～ To Be Continue  
**_

Hello~! Short update for chapter 2~ OTL

Maafin aku ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku lagi amat sibuk jadi panitia acara pernikahan Eunhae. hahaha becanda. cuma serius deh aku lagi emang beneran sibuk nich T_T Mianhae *bow*  
Tapi bakalan aku sempet-sempetin update terus ditengah kesibukan aku ini. meskipun badai mengamuk dan gelombang menerjang saya akan tetap update *apaan sih dohh*  
Makin banyak yang review akan makin memperbanyak kesempatan anda melihat fanfic ini update. muahahahaha~ udahlah, makin ngaco and stress ini omongan -_-

**may I ask you to give another review for this chapter?**

**Terima kasih ^^**


	4. Chapter III

**Tittle : Kyumin; Another Love Story**

**Chapter III  
**

**cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other Super Junior members  
**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Kani**

**Warning: Genderswitch. probably typos everywhere. ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic T_T**

**.  
**

"Boutique ku lancar-lancar saja yeobo, khan terus mendapatkan sokongan dana darimu juga hehehe." Ujar seorang wanita yang masih terlihat menawan diusianya yang sudah berkepala empat itu melalui telefon. Dirinya sedang berbicara dengan sang suami tercinta melalui sambungan telefon sambil memasak. Mengingat ini sudah siang dan mungkin saja beberapa saat lagi anak perempuan kesayangannya akan tiba dirumah.

Sementara itu nun jauh di negara China, seorang pria paruh baya sedang berada didalam ruangan pribadi kantornya terlihat berdiri didekat jendela dan melihat pemandangan diluarnya sambil memegang handphone di telinga dan tersenyum mendengar suara istri yang sudah dirindukannya yang kini berada di Korea Selatan. "Hahaha.. Baguslah kalau begitu yeobo. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan tuan putri kecilku?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu 'tuan putri kecilku'? dia itu tuan putriku juga jadi itu tuan putri kita. Dan dia sudah tidak kecil lagi yeobo. Umurnya sudah 18 tahun masa kau lupa? Dia khan sudah kelas 3 SMA." Jawab sang istri seraya mengaduk-aduk pelan sup yang sedang dibuatnya.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah kursi singgasana nya untuk duduk dan menatap pada bingkai foto yang selalu ada diatas meja kerjanya. Foto tersebut menampilkan empat manusia yang sedang tersenyum lebar berlatar belakang sebuah pantai di Busan. Foto itu diambil lima tahun yang lalu. "hahaha iya-iya kau benar. Waktu memang cepat berlalu. Hmm, meskipun begitu tetap saja untukku dia selamanya tuan putri kecilku tersayang Teukie-ah. M-maksudku tuan putri kecil kita tersayang hehehe."

"Kau itu dasar! Geundae, Kangin-ah, bagaimana kabar pangeranku disana? mengapa sekarang dia sudah jarang sekali menelfonku dan Sungmin? Apa ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Umma dan dongsaeng tercintanya?" Tanya wanita yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Oh dia. Begini yeobo, dia itu sekarang sedang sibuk sekali. Kau seharusnya bisa melihat sendiri perkembangannya memegang kantor cabang perusahaan kita di Shanghai ini. Dia sungguh luar biasa. Aku bisa saja pensiun cepat bila melihat kemampuannya meng-handle perusahaan yang sangat well done begini. Jongwoon kita memang daebak!"

"Wah aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Tapi yeobo, kau jangan terlalu keras padanya. Jongwoon khan masih muda, ia bahkan belum lulus S1 nya khan disana? Ia mungkin masih mau menikmati masa mudanya yeobo. Lebih baik jangan dulu kau libatkan dia dalam perusahaan terlalu jauh."

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak memaksanya. Kau tahu sendiri khan anak itu keras kepala. Ia yang menginginkan semua ini yeobo. Ini khan cita-citanya, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita mendukungnya khan?"

"Hmm, benar juga." Leeteuk mengapit telefon wireless itu di antara pundak dan kupingnya lalu bergerak mengangkat panci panas untuk kemudian diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kalian sungguh tidak mau pindah ke Shanghai? Ada sekolah bagus untuk Sungmin yang dekat dengan rumah kita disini. Pindahlah kesini secepatnya yeobo." bujuk sang suami.

"Kangin-ah, kau khan tau sendiri aku terserah saja mau pindah kapan saja, tapi Sungmin kita yang tidak mau pindah."

"Dia betah sekali di Seoul dan tidak rindu pada Appa dan Oppa nya di Shanghai aigoo."

"Hahaha.. kedengarannya Sungmin dan Jongwoon sama saja ya? Sama-sama keras kepala bila sudah menyangkut keinginan mereka."

"Hahaha.. Ne. Aigoo anak-anak kita mengapa jadi begini. Jongwoon khan..." Ucapan pria itu, atau bisa kita sebut saja Kangin tiba-tiba terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna abu-abu langsung mendekati Kangin.

"Appa, ini sudah jam berapa? Apa Appa lupa 15 menit lagi kita ada pertemuan dengan tuan Wang Qifeng?" Tanya sosok itu dengan alis yang mengkerut pertanda Ia sedikit marah.

"Omo!" Kangin terkejut dan langsung melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sedangkan seseorang di sebelah sambungan telfon pun merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Leeteuk-ku, Mianhae ne. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan sebentar lagi. Lain waktu akan aku telfon lagi. Saranghae nae yeobo!" KLIK. dan sambungan pun langsung terputus.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dan menaruh telefon itu diatas meja makan. Dia kemudian mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai menata makanannya tersebut langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan raut muka yang sedih dan mata yang sembab. Merasa khawatir Leeteuk pun langsung melepas apronnya dan menghampiri sang anak tercinta.

Leeteuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi chubby Sungmin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu chagi? Mengapa kau pulang seperti ini?"

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pelan. Karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin, Leeteuk pun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mencoba melihat lurus pada bola mata Sungmin yang tidak bisa berbohong. "Sungmin-ah, katakan saja pada umma. Kenapa kau jadi bermain rahasia begini? Malhaebwa." Ucap Leeteuk lembut seraya mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Rasa-rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis keras saja sekarang dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia takut umma nya itu akan membenci Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang mengatakan pada Leeteuk kalau dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya selama ini.

"Kyuhyun?" Tebak Leeteuk yang sebenarnya seratus persen benar. "Mengenai Kyuhyun?" Tanya nya lagi. Meski memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi firasat seorang umma yang berada dalam dirinya pasti tak akan salah. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Sungmin. Dia tahu segala hal mengenai anaknya itu. Baik itu Kebahagiaan Sungmin, juga kelemahan Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya menangis.

Sungmin juga tahu bahwa dirinya bukan tipe yang bisa berbohong terutama pada sang umma. Kalaupun dia harus berbohong secara verbal, tetap saja Umma nya bisa dengan jeli mengetahuinya lewat perilaku Sungmin.  
Sungmin dengan cepat memeluk erat Leeteuk. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun Umma. Aku hanya ingin Umma memelukku saja sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Chagiya." Leeteuk pun memeluk erat Sungmin seraya mengecup ubun-ubun kepala anaknya itu. Wanita ini pun dulu pernah muda dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Mungkin yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini adalah salah satu bagian dari jatuh cinta yaitu sakit hati. Leeteuk merasa fase ini normal-normal saja. Dan bila Sungmin tidak mau membicarakannya dulu dia akan menghormati keputusan sang anak.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah Sungmin selesai membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi dan merasa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, yeoja itu pun berjalan menjumpai sang umma yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara televisi.

Sungmin langsung menerjang sang umma dengan memeluknya "Umma, aku sudah mau makan sekarang. Temani aku makan."

Leeteuk mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Kaja! Kita ke meja makan." ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dengan Sungmin yang mengekornya dibelakang.

"Tadi sebelum kau pulang Appa menelfon." Ujar Leeteuk sesaat setelah mereka duduk di kursi dan mulai mengambil lauk pauk yang tersaji ke piring masing-masing.

"Jinjjayo? Appa bilang apa saja Umma? Huh.. Biasanya Appa akan menelfon tiap aku akan tidur malam untuk menanyakan kabarku seharian ini. Kenapa sekarang Appa jadi jarang menelfonku Umma? Appa pasti sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya "Appa makin sibuk sekarang chagi. Appa bilang ia merindukan kita. Ia juga membicarakan tentang Jongwoon oppa mu tersayang. Ia bilang oppa sekarang makin hebat meng-handle perusahaan. Oppa mu benar-benar membanggakan chagi!"

"Woah oppa sekarang jadi hebat. Aku tidak menyangka. Geundae, Meski sudah sehebat itu apa oppa masih memelihara si kura-kura aneh itu umma? Hal itu bisa menurunkan pamornya umma."

Leeteuk langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dengan segera dia meminum air putih yang berada didekatnya. Wanita ini kemudian tertawa keras, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Hahaha kau ada-ada saja chagi. Iya ya, umma juga tidak pernah tanya apakah ia masih memelihara ddangkoma atau tidak. Haduh oppa mu itu ada-ada saja. Oh iya, Appa juga mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia bilang, apa kita tidak mau mmm.. pindah ke Shanghai?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati di akhir kalimat.

Sungmin yang masih mengunyah makanan dengan mulut yang penuh pun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak rindu pada Appa dan Oppa?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi dan kali ini mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Kau merindukan mereka khan? Umma juga. ayo kita pindah saja ke Shanghai!" Seru Leeteuk semangat.

"Umma, khan tadi sudah kujawab aku tidak akan mau pindah ke Shanghai. Kalau Umma rindu sekali mengapa Umma tidak menyuruh Appa dan Oppa main kesini? atau Umma saja yang ke Shanghai."

"Mereka khan sibuk chagiya. Lalu kalau Umma pergi sendiri kau bagaimana? Kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengurusmu selama Umma pergi ke Shanghai kalau tiba-tiba saja kau sakit? Ani! Umma tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Umma, aku ini sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Umma juga tahu khan aku sudah bisa memasak? selama bahan pesediaan di kulkas banyak maka Umma tidak perlu khawatir. Sudahlah umma, aku tahu umma sudah rindu sekali dengan Appa. Pergilah ke Shanghai, tapi jangan lama-lama nanti aku bisa benar-benar sakit."

"Tidak ah. Umma masih ragu."

"Mwo? Umma ragu padaku? Umma tidak usah ragu. Lee Sungmin sekarang sudah besar umma! sudah b-e-s-a-r. Besar!"

"Hahaha ne. Anak umma ini sudah besar. Sudah bisa mengeja kata."

"aish Umma!"

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari pagi kini sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan. Burung-burung mulai berkicau ikut berpartisipasi dalam indahnya pagi di kota Seoul yang masih menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Nampak didalam sebuah kamar seorang namja masih tidur terlelap diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan. Kepalanya berada di ujung tempat tidur dengan sanggahan guling dan kaki yang berada diatas bantal ditempat dimana seharusnya kepala berada. Tangannya menjuntai kelantai dan terdapat sebuah gamestick hitam diatas lantai tepat diatas tangan si namja. Rupa-rupanya namja itu sedang bermain Playstation game semalaman sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas. Bila sudah menyangkut game begini pasti kalian tentu tahu siapa yang kita bicarakan disini. Yup, namja adalah Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a GameGyu.

PLUK PLUK PLUK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh tiga kali dari arah jendela kamarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sepertinya namja ini masih asyik dengan dunia alam mimpinya sampai tidak peka akan bunyi-bunyi aneh dari arah jendelanya.

PLUK!  
PLUK!  
PLUK!  
PLUK!  
PLUK!

Kali ini bunyi-bunyi aneh itu bermunculan lebih keras dan lebih banyak. Dan sepertinya ini sedikit berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun karena akhirnya namja 18 tahun ini mulai bergerak sedikit dari posisinya dan mulai menggerutu pelan yang lebih seperti sedang berkumur-kumur. Namja ini hapal betul akan jenis bunyi apa ini dan darimana datangnya. Bunyi yang selalu didengarnya setiap pagi selama dua tahun terakhir Ia menempati rumah ini. Kyuhyun yakin sekali bahwa sang empunya sumber dari segala bebunyian aneh ini tak akan mau berhenti sampai Ia benar-benar bangun.

PLUK!  
PLUK!  
PLUK!

"AAAARRGGHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan menggaruk frustasi kepalanya. Sementara itu seseorang yang berada di sebelah rumahnya sedang tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Dengan amat sangat malas Ia menggerakkan badannya untuk bangun. Ia mendudukkan dulu dirinya di tepi tempat tidur untuk sekedar mengucek matanya dan menguap. Kyuhyun kemudian berdecih pelan lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membuka paksa tirai biru muda yang menutupinya dan membuka jendela tersebut lebar-lebar.

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN KAU PUAS SEKARANG HAH?! Sudah kubilang ratusan kali hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu Lee Sungmin! Aku bisa bangun sendiri!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara bass khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hehehe.. Good Morning Kyuhyunnie! Tidak boleh marah-marah menyambut pagi yang cerah! Tidakkah kau lihat langit sangat indah pagi hari ini? Juga burung-burung yang bernyanyi indah menyambutmu untuk bangun pagi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan muka yang seceria mungkin meski matanya yang masih terlihat sembab. Dia memang masih menangis semalaman, tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak akan menyerah pada ketangguhan Cho Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya putus harapan. Dia akan terus mencoba. Sampai dia benar-benar lelah. Sampai dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Tanpa mengindahkan omongan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lantas menutup jendelanya dengan kasar dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya. "Nikmati saja pagimu sendiri! Pagi indah apa? Setiap pagi seperti ini adalah pagi petaka!" Gerutu namja itu.

Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap ke arah jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat didepannya. Memang kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun hanya berseberangan saja. Dan membangunkan Kyuhyun setiap pagi seperti sekarang juga memang kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan. Yeoja pecinta warna pink itu masih terus tersenyum miris tapi kini dengan air mata yang mulai memenuhi bola matanya membuat pandangannya kini nampak buram.

"Aku takut.." Gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku takut kau makin menjauh. Sedekat ini saja kau terasa jauh. Seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan makin menjauh."

.  
.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Everybody wassup YO! C'mon everybody put your hands up in the air! Yeah! Hands up in the air!" Seorang namja masuk kedalam kelas sambil menari ala dancer profesional dengan menggunakan Headset besar dan kacamata hitam juga Jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam. Sayangnya tak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya. Mungkin karena siswa dikelas itu yang baru beberapa mengingat ini masih setengah jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"What's the matter yo? Ah, you guys so boring!" Ucap namja itu karena tidak ada yang merespon. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke bangkunya.

"Hyukjae." Desis seseorang yang terdengar oleh namja itu.

Hyukjae? Ya, memang itulah namanya. Lee Hyukjae tepatnya. Tapi Ia kurang menyukai nama itu karena menurutnya nama itu terlalu pasaran. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan setiap orang untuk memanggilnya dengan Eunhyuk karena menurutnya nama itu terdengar lebih keren.

"Hyukjae? Hyukjae katamu? Sudah kukatakan aku.." Ucapannya terhenti mendadak ketika Ia menoleh pada sang sumber suara. Gerakan motoriknya seakan terhenti sesaat ketika melihat pada wajah yeoja itu. Yeoja ini, hadir kembali dihadapannya. Apa benar ini adalah Yeoja itu? Yeoja yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Yeoja yang selalu ada dipikirannya selama ini. Yeoja yang membuatnya menyesal akan keputusannya dulu.

Merasa seluruh jiwa nya sudah kembali pada tubuhnya, Eunhyuk pun bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger indah di hidungnya. "Lee Donghae?" Tanyanya pada sesosok yeoja yang diyakininya bernama Lee Donghae.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bangapta! Kita bertemu kembali." Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Donghae pun juga amat rindu pada namja itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri rasa dalam hati yeoja itu pada Eunhyuk dulu masih sama. Tidak pernah berkurang. Begitu juga dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku, Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Donghae. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada bangku kosong disebelah Donghae.

"Selama Chaeyoung belum datang sepertinya tidak apa-apa" Jawab Donghae santai.

"Oh kau duduk dengan Chaeyoung? Hati-hati pada yeoja itu, dia suka menyontek. Makanya tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya." Ucap EUnhyuk ala seorang tukang gosip seraya duduk di bangku itu.

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "YA! Kau juga suka menyontek khan? Mengapa menyalahkan orang lain?"

"Ah tidak! Sekarang sudah berkurang kok. Hehehe." Eunhyuk tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya yang sangat senang karena bisa bercengkrama lagi dengan Donghae. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau tiba-tiba bisa bersekolah disini? Kalau tidak salah kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Mokpo khan? Bukankah kau bilang akan terus menetap disana? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?"

"Hey, pertanyaanmu itu sepertinya kau tidak suka ya aku ada disini? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Terserah padaku aku mau tinggal disini atau di Mokpo." Jawab Donghae ketus dan membuang mukanya berpura-pura kalau dia sedang marah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, khan aku hanya bertanya. Aku senang kok bisa melihatmu lagi disini. Aku senang kau mau balik lagi ke Seoul dan bersekolah bersamaku dan sekelas bersama lagi. Aku senang kok Donghae. Sungguh! Jangan marah." Rayu Eunhyuk yang mulai salah tingkah dan berbicara terlalu jujur.

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu pun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. "Jeongmal?"

"NE! JEONGMAL!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan muka serius. Memang dari dulu hal yang paling ditakutkan Eunhyuk adalah saat Donghae marah padanya. Ia paling tidak bisa dan takut bila Donghae sedang marah kepadanya.

Donghae pun tertawa melihat ekspresi serius Eunhyuk yang tidak berubah. Sungguh Donghae sangat rindu pada sosok disebelahnya ini.

"Arraseo. Kau kumaafkan Lee Hyukjae. Geundae, aku tidak melihatmu kemarin." Ujar Donghae

"Oh.. Aku kemarin izin tidak masuk untuk mengikuti lomba dance di Gangnam. Dan tahukah kau? Aku menang! Jadi suasana hatiku sedang bahagia hari ini. Ditambah, bisa.. bertemu kembali denganmu. Hatiku sungguh bahagia." Eunhyuk berucap bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Donghae. Membuat pipi Donghae jadi bersemu merah karena kata-kata itu plus karena senyuman yang terukir di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Mmm, ba-bagaimana kabar Jieun?" Tanya Donghae.

Seketika situasi yang ada diantara mereka menjadi canggung saat Donghae mengucapkan nama itu. Sebuah nama seseorang yang membuat mereka semakin menjauh. Eunhyuk menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jari tangannya bingung untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. Apa sebetulnya ada maksud lain dari pertanyaan itu?

"Dia baik." Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Sejujurnya, rasa bersalah dan menyesal itu menyeruak keluar kembali saat ini. Semua perasaannya pada saat mereka masih bersekolah bersama di sekolah menengah pertama dua setengah tahun silam.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jadi aku tidak jadi membeli DVD itu karena ternyata.. YA! LEE HYUKJAE! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?!" Teriak Donghae ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk malah asyik memandang ke arah lain sambil menopang dagu.

"Aish!" Sungut Donghae karena nampaknya teriakannya pun tidak mempan untuk menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. "lihat apa sih dia." desisnya pelan sambil matanya mencoba melihat sesuatu yang sedang dilihat Eunhyuk sampai tidak berkedip seperti ini.

Donghae melihat didalam aula besar sekolah mereka itu terdapat seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi dengan suara merdu. Selain bersuara merdu dan pandai bermain gitar, yeoja itu juga terlihat manis dan imut. Jadi, pantas saja Eunhyuk melihatnya sampai terpesona begitu dan tidak berkedip.

"Bukankah Lee Jieun itu menawan sekali? Dia imut ya? Suaranya bagaikan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Menyejukkan hati dan membuat siapapun menjadi relax mendengarnya. Iya khan Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangan matanya.

"Tapi khan aku juga bisa menyanyi. Suaraku juga bagus bagaikan semilir angin di musim apapun." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak bisa dibohongi hatinya yang sedikit cemburu pada sosok Lee Jieun itu.

"Hahaha iya kau benar. Kau juga bisa menyanyi. Suaramu juga bagus bagaikan semilir angin di musim panas. Semilir angin di musim panas yang masuk ke dalam cerobong asap. Bwahahahahaha. Masuk kedalam cerobong asap. bwahahahaha." Eunhyuk malah tertawa terbahak-bahak atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak lucu!" Donghae lantas berdiri dan berjalan pergi menjauhi Eunhyuk dengan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Yeoja ini memang terlampau sensitif dan mudah menangis. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk menggunakan perumpamaan semacam itu pada dirinya? Cerobong asap? Apa Eunhyuk pernah tersangkut di cerobong asap sebelumnya? Atau mau merasakannya? Donghae tidak habis pikir. Yeoja itu terus berjalan sambil menggerutu sampai tidak sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhamnida." Ucap Donghae sambil agak membungkukkan badannya.

"Donghae? Kau kenapa?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Eh? Oh ternyata kau Kyuhyun. Kupikir siapa." Donghae mencoba tersenyum dan menghapus cepat airmatanya. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui bahwa ada yang salah dengan Donghae.

"Kau habis menangis ya? Kau kenapa Hae-chan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Donghae dan menghapus sebulir airmata yang masih ada di pelupuk mata Donghae.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja akan ke kamar mandi karena tadi kemasukkan debu. Debu yang menyebalkan. Ah! Kau pasti ingin mencari Eunhyuk khan? Sahabatmu itu ada disana. Didekat aula sekolah. Mungkin Ia sedang mendekati hoobae imut bersuara merdu itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

"Donghae! Hae.." Terlambat Kyuhyun memanggil dan mencoba mengejar Donghae karena yeoja itu langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun memang sudah saling bersahabat lama. Semenjak mereka masih kecil. Terjadi cinta segitiga diam-diam diantara ketiga manusia itu. Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae namun Donghae justru menyukai Eunhyuk. Dan tidak ada yang tahu rahasia perasaan mereka masing-masing. Oh, Eunhyuk mengetahui rahasia Kyuhyun karena suatu hari Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memberitahu pada Eunhyuk kalau Ia menyukai Donghae. Tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Donghae menyukai dirinya.

Pernah Donghae tiba-tiba sakit keras dikarenakan oleh Eunhyuk. sehari sebelumnya Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Eunhyuk dengan yeoja bernama Jieun itu sedang berciuman di sebuah taman. Apa maksudnya itu? Padahal Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengajak Donghae untuk bertemu di taman yang biasa mereka (Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun) datangi untuk saling bertemu. Apa Ia sengaja untuk memamerkan padanya kalau mereka memang telah resmi berpacaran? Sayang Eunhyuk mungkin terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Donghae sebenarnya sakit hati melihatnya. Yeoja ini yang sebenarnya dari dulu mencintainya dengan tulus. Yeoja ini yang dari dulu lebih mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Bukan Jieun itu.

Suatu saat ketika Dia sedang berada di sebuah toko buku, Donghae secara tidak sengaja melihat Jieun dan teman-temannya disana. Dia diam-diam mendengar percakapan yeoja bernama Jieun itu dengan teman-temannya, ternyata dia berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk hanya karena Jieun ingin memanfaatkan Eunhyuk untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya disekolah karena memang Eunhyuk adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolah mereka itu dikarenakan kemampuannya menari. Dia juga mendekati Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk mengenal banyak pencari bakat yang mungkin bisa memudahkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Yeoja itu memang ingin cepat terkenal karena memang dia pandai menyanyi sampai mau melakukan segala cara. Bahkan rencana licik seperti ini pun dilakukannya.

Berulang kali Donghae mengingatkan Eunhyuk akan hal ini tapi Eunhyuk tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Eunhyuk malah mengira bahwa Donghae tidak menyukai Jieun dan karena Donghae tidak suka melihat mereka saling bersama. Yang tentu saja sebenarnya ini hanyalah hasutan dari yeoja bernama Jieun itu. Hubungan mereka pun makin merenggang dan menjauh karena kehadiran Jieun.

Donghae yang masih tergeletak lemah diatas tempat tidurnya dan berselimutkan selimut tebal mencoba meraih handphone yang ada di atas meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Baru saja Donghae akan memencet speed dial nomor dua untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk tiba-tiba nama Kyuhyun muncul di layar itu, pertanda bahwa namja itu sedang menelfonnya.

"Ne, ada apa lagi?" Tanya Donghae sesaat setelah dia memencet tombol jawab di handphone nya.

"Kau Sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Yaish, mengapa pada saat aku sedang berada diluar kota seperti ini kau harus sakit! Kalau aku bisa menemukan penerbangan malam ini juga pasti aku sudah pergi dari Jeju ke Seoul untuk menemuimu. Tapi cuaca sialan ini benar-benar menyebalkan sampai-sampai seluruh penerbangan untuk malam ini jadi dibatalkan." Ucap sebuah suara di seberang sambungan telefon dengan frustasi layaknya seorang suami yang khawatir akan istrinya.

Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Seandainya Eunhyuk bisa seperti sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ah salah, yang benar itu seandainya Eunhyuk bisa KEMBALI seperti sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kyuhyun-ah, sudah kubilang tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti ini. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah berkata hal yang sama sejam yang lalu? Mengapa kau jadi menelfon per jam seperti ini? Sudahlah hentikan. Nikmati saja liburanmu disana bersama keluargamu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Umma, Appa dan Noona mu."

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikmati liburanku kalau kau sakit begini kau tahu."

"Aww kau baik sekali. Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun jangan jadi bocah keras kepala dan dengarkan apa kataku. Kau nikmati saja liburanmu disana dan jangan terlalu mencemaskanku karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Okay? Bye-bye." Donghae langsung mematikan sambungan telfon sebelum Kyuhyun akan melancarkan aksi protes lebih lanjut. Dia melepas baterai handphone nya agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa menelfon lagi.

Donghae menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Memikirkan seseorang. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini? Apa Ia sedang bersama Jieun? Mengapa Eunhyuk tidak mau mendengarkannya? Jieun hanya mempermainkannya saja. Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Cinta yang dimiliki yeoja itu palsu. Beda dengan cinta tulus yang dimilikinya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku akan pindah ke Mokpo setelah acara kelulusan kita nanti. Tidak bisakah pada saat itu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama? Tidak bisakah pada saat itu kau tidak bersama Jieun?" Donghae memejamkan matanya pada saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Airmata terus mengalir membasahi bantalnya.

Acara Kelulusan Daewon High School pun tiba, semua murid turut bergembira karena tidak ada satu pun murid yang tidak lulus. Semuanya tidak terkecuali ketiga sahabat-Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus pulang terlebih dulu karena dia sudah di ultimatum oleh sang Umma tercinta untuk membantunya menata rumah baru mereka agar bisa menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk dijadikan perayaan kelulusan Kyuhyun juga dalam rangka perayaan rumah baru mereka. Donghae sudah memberitahukan perihal kepergiannya ke Mokpo pada Kyuhyun. Tapi belum pada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa kalau yang dilakukan Eunhyuk hanya terus berdua dengan Jieun bahkan Kyuhyun pun dilupakan.

"Ayo sayang kita pulang." Ajak Umma dan Appa Donghae pada dirinya ketika mereka sudah selesai dengan acara berfoto bersama.

"Umma dan Appa Pulang saja lebih dulu. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku masih ada keperluan." Jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama ya sayang karena kita akan pindah sore ini jam lima." Ucap Appa Donghae seraya mengecup kening Donghae.

Setelah yakin kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi Donghae pun mulai mencari Eunhyuk yang pasti sedang bersama Jieun. Dan dugaannya benar. Karena Dia akhirnya menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang berada di area belakang sekolah bersama Jieun.

"Meskipun oppa sudah lulus tapi oppa akan terus datang ke sekolah ini untuk menemuimu. tenang saja." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengelus rambut Jieun.

Donghae sebetulnya tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu. Namun dia ingin bertemu Eunhyuk yang mungkin untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia akan pergi ke Mokpo dan entah kapan akan berjumpa kembali.

Jieun bisa melihat adanya Donghae yang ingin berjalan mendekat. Yeoja itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk dan dia berniat membuat Donghae makin cemburu kepadanya. "Jinjja? Gomawoyo oppa! Saranghaeyo!" Jieun lalu memeluk erat Eunhyuk meski sudut matanya melirik pada Donghae untuk melihat reaksinya. Sesuai yang dia harapkan raut muka Donghae pun langsung berubah.

"Lee Hyukjae.." Ucap Donghae dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis namun yeoja itu segera menetralkan tenggorokannya sebelum terdengar terlalu jelas bahwa dia ingin menangis saat ini.

Eunhyuk menoleh kepada Donghae. Ia yakin bahwa Donghae pasti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya atau mungkin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan mereka. Aish! Babo Eunhyuk! Bahkan ia bisa lupa untuk memberi selamat kepada sahabat tersayangnya ini. Memang sih ia menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae terutama pada Donghae mulai makin menjauh. Hubungan mereka sama seperti sekedar teman biasa. Ia juga tahu ini semua karena hubungannya dengan Jieun. Tapi apa mau dikata Ia tidak bisa menghindari Jieun dan hal itu tepaksa membuatnya jarang untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Donghae. Bahkan pada saat Donghae sakit pun ia tidak bisa menjenguknya karena harus menemani Jieun audisi sana-sini padahal tidak bisa dibohongi seharian itu ia merasa amat khawatir. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyadari Ia adalah sahabat yang buruk

"Tunggu oppa disini ne? Oppa ingin berbicara dengan sahabat oppa dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk pada Jieun meski yeoja itu terlihat sedikit tidak suka dan agak mengambek tapi Eunhyuk sungguh ingin mengutamakan sahabat baiknya sedari kecil ini dulu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini berada di salah satu tempat aman untuk mengobrol hal rahasia yang biasa mereka lakukan disekolah ini. Entah mengapa Donghae merasa bingung harus memulai darimana. rasa-rasanya dia seperti bersama seorang asing saat ini. Eunhyuk baru saja akan mulai membuka suara namun ia langsung terdiam ketika dilihatnya Donghae yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arahnya.

"Pertama-tama, Chukhahae! Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Donghae mencoba tersenyum tulus dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dengan sedikit canggung Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seraya menyambut tangan Donghae. "N-Ne. Mmm, kau juga ya. Selamat untuk kelulusanmu dan nilai yang sempurna."

Donghae agak terkejut dengan perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. "Eoh? Kau tahu aku dapat nilai yang sempurna?"

"Ne! Kyuhyun yang memberitahukan padaku."

"Oh begitu." Donghae melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menunduk. Sepertinya dia tidak sanggup untuk memberitahukan pada Eunhyuk mengenai kepergiannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Jieun?" Tanya Donghae. Dia masih ingin 'menyelamatkan' sahabatnya ini dari rencana licik Jieun. Donghae tidak ingin kalau Eunhyuk kemudian harus sakit hati bila tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Ne." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Lee Hyukjae, yeoja itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengatakan ini karena aku membenci Jieun seperti yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku sungguh.."

"Aku mohon Donghae hentikan. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?" Potong Eunhyuk cepat.

Donghae langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Arraseo." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?"

"Bukan. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Mokpo. Appa bilang kami akan menetap disana. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Jieun. Aku.. Aku akan merindukanmu. Juga Kyuhyun. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian disana."

"K-Ka-Kau a-akan pindah?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Jujur hati namja itu kini sedih bila harus berpisah dengan Donghae. sahabat baiknya yang selalu bersamanya semenjak kecil.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Airmata yang terus ditahan-tahannya pun turun. Rasa rindu pada sahabatnya ini yang akhir-akhir ini menjauh padanya memuncak, Donghae lantas memeluk Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Eunhyuk. Dia tidak perduli meski Eunhyuk sudah mempunyai yeojachingu atau mungkin Jieun/orang lain akan memergoki Donghae yang sedang memeluk erat Eunhyuk. Donghae akan sangat merindukan Eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuk bukan hanya seorang sahabat spesial dihatinya, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ke sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Di Neul Paran High School. satu tahun telah berlalu dari saat acara kelulusan SMP juga kepergian DOnghae ke Mokpo. Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesal kini. Ya, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Ia sangat menyesal tidak mempercayai Donghae sahabatnya sendiri dari awal. 3 bulan setelah Eunhyuk lulus Jieun langsung memutuskannya. Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Jieun tidak sungguh mencintainya tapi hanya memanfaatkannya. Bahkan ternyata Jieun sudah berselingkuh dari Eunhyuk dengan seorang namja bernama Yoo Seungho. Kecewa, Marah, Sakit Hati dan Benci. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan pada saat itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Eunhyuk pun mulai menyadari akan kebodohannya. Ia tidak mencintai Jieun. Ia hanya sekedar menyukai dan menganggumi yeoja itu. Hal itu membuatnya ingin memiliki Jieun. Memang sih yang dirasakannya saat itu adalah perasaan bahagia. Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia kalau keinginannya menjadi nyata? Tapi bahagia yang dirasakannya berbeda dengan rasa bahagia yang dihabiskannya saat bersama Donghae. Entah mengapa Ia merasa telah menyia-nyiakan Donghae. Akhirnya dia menyadari segala sesuatunya lebih berbeda saat Donghae tidak bersamanya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Dan Ia juga sadar, bagian itu adalah Donghae karena yeoja ini sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sejak lama namun baru disadarinya kini.

Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae. Segala hal yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan hanya bersumbu pada pemilik nama indah itu. Eunhyuk terus mengutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia bisa sadar lebih cepat saat itu. Karena inilah perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu. Tapi meskipun waktu itu bisa terputar kembali, Ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa mengutarakan pada Donghae mengenai perasaan hatinya. Ia hampir lupa pada salah seorang sahabatnya yang juga mencintai Donghae, Kyuhyun. Ia juga menyayangi sahabatnya itu dan tidak mau persahabatan mereka menjadi rusak karena hal semacam ini. Ah, betapa rumitnya.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Untuk apa aku harus bilang padamu kalau Donghae sudah kembali ke Seoul dan bersekolah ditempat kita? Memang kau siapa?" Canda Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk atau kita singkat saja si 'Three Musketeers' ini sedang duduk di cafetaria sekolah menikmati makan siang mereka sambil saling bercerita dan bercanda. Donghae tak habis-habisnya tertawa melihat kekonyolan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat merindukan momen seperti ini. Meski sepertinya situasinya agak berbeda sekarang karena mulai terasa sedikit agak ada jarak antara mereka. Terutama antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Apakah ini karena sudah lama tidak bertemu atau karena peristiwa dulu?

"YA! Tentu Saja! Aish menyebalkan punya teman egois macam kau! Kau tahu Donghae, Kyuhyun ini sudah berubah, sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dia makin hari makin menyebalkan. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan berteman dengannya. hiiii..." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya? Tidak mau berteman denganku? Baiklah, Good luck untuk setiap ujian-ujian kedepan karena aku tidak akan membantumu lagi." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun, kau mulai lagi. Kau hanya bisa mengancam hal itu terus padaku. Iya iya baiklah. Aku menyerah. Lihat ini aku menyerah. Aku memang tidak bisa menang dari kau!" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan sedang menyerahkankan diri pada polisi.

"Hahahaha.. Kalian ini cocok untuk jadi seorang komedian. Sudahlah hentikan! Aku bisa memuntahkan kembali makananku kalau terus tertawa seperti ini." Ucap Donghae kepada kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum kearah Eunhyuk bangga atas kemenangannya yang absolut. Kyuhyun khan tahu sekali dimana letak kelemahan sang sahabat pecinta susu strawberry itu.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tiba-tiba muncul lah sebuah suara yeoja yang kini sudah berdiri didekat Kyuhyun. Merasa mengenal suara ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah berat dan melirik malas dari sudut matanya. Benar dugaannya. Yeoja ini lagi. Tak henti-hentinya mengganggu harinya. Kyuhyun sudah habis pikir entah harus dengan cara apalagi membuat yeoja ini membencinya atau menghindarinya. 'Lee Sungmin neo jinjja!' batin Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Eh Kau! Kau yeojachingu Kyuhyun khan? Yang bertemu denganku didepan restauran saat itu? Wah ternyata kau bersekolah disini juga. Annyeong! Apa kau masih ingat denganku?" tanya Donghae ramah pada Sungmin.

"Ah.. ne. Aku ingat kok. Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. bangapseumnida." Sungmin tersenyum kaku dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Nado bangapta Sungminnie! Aigoo tidak usah seformal itu kita khan seumuran. Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kita berdua bermarga Lee lho hehehe." Donghae membalas senyum Sungmin lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat biasa saja. Donghae menyenggol lengan kiri Kyuhyun "Ya! ada apa denganmu! Lihat yeojachingumu sudah datang dan sepertinya dia membawa sesuatu untukmu. Apa begini seharusnya seorang namjachingu memperlakukan yeojachingunya?"

"Hae-chan kau ini apa-apaan? sudah kukatakan dia itu..."

"Ah sudah-sudah aku mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Sungminnie, sini duduk disini. ayo kemari." Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan langsung menggeret Sungmin untuk duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan dia pun lantas pindah tempat duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri. bukan karena ada Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya, melainkan karena ada Donghae diantara mereka. Kalau Donghae tidak ada ia bisa sesuka hati memperlakukan makhluk yang sedang berada disamping kirinya tersebut. Sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'ini menarik' itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Sungminnie, kau membawa apa? untuk Kyuhyun ya? aww so sweat~!" Donghae berpura-pura jealous sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Umm.. Donghae-ah, yang benar itu so sweet, bukan so sweat. sweat itu artinya berkeringat." Eunhyuk berkata pelan takut Donghae tersinggung. Ternyata kemampuan berbahasa inggris Donghae masih sama seperti dulu.

Donghae melirik malas pada Eunhyuk dengan tatapan aku-sama-sekali-tidak-salah.

Sungmin menyodorkan bekal makanan yang telah dibuatnya pagi tadi ke depan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie, ini aku buatkan bekal makanan untukmu. Dimakan ya! Makan yang banyak!" Sungmin berucap girang.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin dengan ekspresi muka datar.

"Memang ia sudah makan Sungminnie, tapi makannnya sedikit sekali. Ia harus makan lagi." Donghae dengat cepat langsung mengompori ketika dilihatnya Sungmin yang menjadi lesu karena jawaban Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun ikut berpartisipasi dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah sudahlah. lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain saja. Ayo kita ke kelas saja aku sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kalau kau pergi dan tidak memakan makanan Sungminnie aku berjanji tidak mau berbicara padamu selama seminggu." Keluarlah ultimatum dari Donghae yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun terhenti dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Donghae-ah mengapa kau begitu?" Kyuhyun mencoba meminta belas kasihan dari Donghae dengan raut muka menyedihkan.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae santai lalu meminum jus strawberry dihadapannya. Eunhyuk kembali ikut berpartisipasi dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunduk dan lebih memilih memakan kentang gorengnya ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang melotot kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah harus terus melawan dan mulai mengambil makanan dari bekal Sungmin dengan sumpit lalu memakannya hati-hati. Ia menatap pada yeoja disebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar seolah mengatakan enak-bukan-masakanku-yang-spesial-ini? Ia pun membalasnya dengan tatapan 'kau-puas-sekarang-hah?' dengan mulut penuh yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau berteman dengan orang yang disukai oleh orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin setelah Sungmin menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi saat istirahat. Beruntungnya seonsaengnim yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang tidak masuk, jadi mereka bisa terus bercerita tanpa harus takut kena hukuman.

"Eum.. hah? aduh Wookie, mengapa kata-katamu susah dimengerti?" Kening Sungmin berkerut kebingungan sambil menggaruk kecil bagian di belakang telinga kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin.." Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Temannya ini sepertinya harus kembali ke Sekolah Dasar. "Itu kalimat yang mudah. Aigoo baiklah biar kupermudah untukmu. Jadi, kau berteman dengan Dunghee? orang yang Kyuhyun sukai?"

"Donghae Wookie, namanya Lee Donghae. dan untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, aku belum tahu pasti. Selama aku belum mendengar langsung dari Kyuhyunnie aku takkan mempercayainya." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hatinya terus berkata semoga saja tidak.

"Aneh. Kupikir itu akan menjadi hal yang kaku bukan bila kau berteman dengan orang yang menyukai orang yang berteman denganmu? apakah orang yang berteman denganmu juga menyukai orang yang kau sukai kau juga belum tahu? bisa jadi gawat bila orang yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai teman yang juga menyukai orang yang kau sukai. ckckck." Ryeowook mengelus-elus dagu sambil menerawang berfikir mengenai kemungkinan yang mungkin saja benar.

"Aish Kim Ryeowook! Aku bingung menelaah perkataanmu yeoja jenius! Kau ini! Huh.. Seharusnya tadi kau ikut denganku ke kantin menemui Kyuhyun bukannya selalu ke perpustakaan."

"Untuk apa? Melihat pipimu bersemu merah setiap kali bersama namja yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu dan selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Muncul lah pertanyaan sarkastik Ryeowook secara spontan. Ryeowook menyesali mulutnya yang berkerja terlalu cepat dari hatinya, karena kini dilihatnya sang sahabat yang menunduk dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak disukainya.

"Mm.. Sungmin, m-maksudku tadi itu.. Eum.. Kyuhyun.. Kau..." Ryeowook bingung sendiri bagaimana mencoba mengatur kalimatnya kali ini agar tidak menyinggung dan membuat Sungmin tambah sedih. Namun wajahnya berubah bingung ketika dilihatnya Sungmin yang malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"Iya sih kau benar. Suatu saat nanti, perilakunya padaku pasti berubah kok Wookie. Aku percaya dan akan terus berharap pada suatu hari itu. Kyuhyun pasti juga akan mengerti perasaanku dan mencintaiku." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman.

Sementara Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya perlahan. 'Hahh.. harusnya aku tahu dia akan seperti ini. Selalu saja begitu. Sedih namun sesaat kemudian akan menutupinya dengan senyuman. Bodoh! Dasar Sungmin bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau membodohi pikiranmu sendiri?'

.

.

.

"Sungminnie!" Teriak seseorang ketika Sungmin sedang berjalan sendirian keluar dari area sekolahnya. Yeoja itu menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari asal dari teriakan itu.

"Hei!" Tegur seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin yang masih celingak-celinguk. Sungmin pun menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum.

"Eh? Lee Donghae." Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Untuk apa yeoja ini mencarinya? Lalu Dia pun melihat seorang namja yang ditemuinya di kantin tadi siang yang diyakininya adalah sahabat Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya dan berdiri disamping Donghae, Eunhyuk. Kalau ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk disini, apakah kemungkinan ada Kyuhyun juga? Tapi tak ada batang hidungnya disini.

"Mencari siapa? Kyuhyun ya?" Tebak Donghae ketika dilihatnya Sungmin yang malah melihat-lihat ke arah lain.

"Ah b-bukan begitu." Sungmin yang malu ketahuan hanya bisa menunduk. 'Bagaimana Donghae bisa tahu? apa yeoja ini bisa membaca pikiran?' batin Sungmin.

"Kau sih pulang terlalu cepat. Tadi Kyuhyun sempat menunggumu ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil seraya menyenggol lengan Donghae pelan. "Hae." desisnya. Apa sih yang Donghae pikirkan saat ini? mengapa dia mengucapkan kebohongan?

"A-a-apa? Benarkah itu? K-Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Dia ingin pulang bersamaku? Benarkah?" Raut muka Sungmin berubah menjadi penggabungan antara penasaran, tidak percaya dan bahagia. tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan hatinya kali ini. Cho Kyuhyun namja yang sudah lama disukainya akhirnya mengajaknya pulang bersama? Meskipun ini hanya terdengar sepele tapi Sungmin memohon dalam hatinya agar hal ini nyata dan benar.

Donghae tersenyum. firasatnya ternyata benar. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia tadi sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk mempertegas hipotesisnya. 'Hihi.. ternyata benar. baguslah, aku akan membantu kalian' batin DOnghae.

"Sebetulnya yang dikatakan Donghae tadi tid.. AWW!" Eunhyuk langsung mengeluh kesakitan dikala kakinya langsung terasa nyeri akibat injakan keras yang dilakukan oleh Donghae yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bye Sungminnie! Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah! Hati-hati ya dijalan!" Donghae lantas menggeret Eunhyuk pergi ke arah tempat Eunhyuk memarkirkan motornya seraya melambai ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri bingung karena belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin hanya berdiam diri diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan terus memikirkan perkataan Donghae. Terus bertanya didalam hatinya apakah yang didengarnya itu benar. terus berharap didalam hatinya bahwa yang didengarnya itu benar.

Sungmin kemudian menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan memandang lurus pada Jendela kamar diseberangnya yang adalah jendela kamar milik Kyuhyun. jendela itu terlihat tertutup rapat seperti tidak ada orang. "Kyuhyun belum pulang ya? Bahkan lampu kamarnya pun tidak menyala."

Yeoja itu duduk di sofa kecil dekat jendelanya sembari terus memandang ke jendela Kyuhyun dengan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum manis seolah ada Kyuhyun disana yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kyuhyunnie, benarkah kau tadi ingin pulang bersamaku? Apa mungkin kau juga menyukaiku tapi diam-diam?" Sungmin tertawa sendiri memikirkan hal yang aneh itu.

Sungmin yang masih terus berkhayal dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri langsung terkaget ketika dering sms dari handphone nya berbunyi keras. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dimana Samsung Galaxy SIII nya berada. Sungmin membuka satu pesan masuk itu dan terkaget melihat isinya.

_'Datanglah segera ke cafe **Wine and Dine** sekarang juga. Kutunggu!'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ni hao ma? Annyeonghaseyo? Konnichiwa? Apa Kabar? ^^ Waduhh, FF ini updatenya setahun kemudian. dari tahun 2012 sampai udah 2013 (-.-) maaf ya maaf. Sibuknya makin menjadi-jadi nih. ga niat untuk update lama-lama sih sumpah. Tiap ada waktu pasti sempet2in mikirin nih FF *dipikirin doang ga ditulis*

dan err... untuk pihak ketiganya Eunhae dulu itu... aku ga benci dia lho (^.^) cuma kebetulan aja tiba-tiba ada 'skandal' itu jadi yaa... mianhae untuk Lee Jieun.  
Bagi para readers yang bilang FF ini bagus banget, umm.. ga berlebihan ya? kekekeke~ aku sangat amat berterima kasih meski menurutku diluar sana masih banyak yang super buaguss. bukannya mau merendah sih, tapi lebih ke sadar diri *sigh*  
Tapi beneran deh aku makasih banget sama semua yang mau membagi pikirannya mengenai FF ini. Aku baca semuanya kok. bahkan waktu aku males nulis aku suka baca ulang review kalian yg selalu berhasil membangkitkan mood menulis aku. bahasa gw udh kayak penulis terkenal aje ye? huwekk...  
Jujur, FF ini masih banyak yang perlu di kritik secara aku juga masih *ehem* pemula di dunia FF. gapapa kok aku orangnya fair. ga akan sakit hati. paling sakit gigi T-T

**may I ask you to give another review for this chapter?**

**Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
